


To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Tyrus)

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Based on 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before.'Andi has Jonah, Buffy (unofficially) has Marty, and Cyrus, well, he has himself.Cyrus writes letters to his crushes, there have been four - Walker, Marty, TJ and Jonah - letters that are never meant to be seen by others, they're just for him. But when Buffy and Andi spot the box that holds these secrets, things change.When Andi and Jonah break-up, curiosity gets the better of Buffy and she secretly looks in the box and find the letters. Acting in what she thinks is Cyrus' best interest, she steals them and posts them to the addressed boys.After receiving the letter TJ talks to Cyrus, saying how him and his boyfriend just broke up and things are complicated. Jonah shows up to school, letter in hand, and heads toward Cyrus, who in a panic grabs - and kisses - TJ.The letters, their complicated relationships with others, and their kiss, lead the two boys to start a fake relationship.But is it really fake if feelings grow?





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Andi lay on their backs on Cyrus’ bedroom floor, Cyrus himself laying on his bed. Buffy turns her head to the side and looks under the bed, where a small black box sits. “Cyrus, what’s this box under your bed?” She asks, shifting her body so she’s able to reach it. Cyrus quickly pulls himself to the edge of the bed and pushes the box straight back under the second Buffy pulls it out. “Cyrus!” The girls complain together.

“It’s none of your business,” he says seriously, but lets out a small laugh to defuse the tension a little, “Besides, we all have our secrets.”

“We don’t all have a box under our bed with those secrets in though, come on, tell us!” Andi begs. 

“Nope!” Cyrus replies, making himself comfortable again.

“We tell each other everything,” Buffy states.

“Not everything,” Cyrus argues. “Andi didn’t tell us she started dating Jonah for a week, and you Buffy, didn’t tell us you and Marty were going to the dance together until you showed up arm in arm!” The girls remain quiet, “Case and point.”

There were a few reasons that Cyrus doesn’t want the girls to see what’s in the box. The box contains four letters, one to each of the boys he has had crushes on, some smaller than others. The first was Walker, a boy he never actually knew very well. They’d met outside his parents office one day, it was a very short encounter, the other boy was waiting for his mother to come out from her session so Cyrus shared some toys with him and they played and laughed until she came out. Whether or not it was really a crush Cyrus isn’t sure, but it was the first letter he wrote, a letter with slight confusion in it. At the time Cyrus didn’t know he was in to guys, and the letter, well it showed that.  

The second was to Marty, yes the same Marty that Buffy went to the dance with. This letter was written years ago too, he’d first seen Marty in the park with some friends, just playing, but Cyrus couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting over to the boy constantly. Again, this doesn’t really count as a crush to Cyrus anymore, it was purely based on looks, and he never spoke to the guy until a few years later. But it did make Cyrus realise that maybe he was into guys, he’d never reacted to seeing a pretty girl the way he’d reacted to seeing Marty. 

The third was to TJ Kippen, they’d spoken at a party a few years ago, and got on really well. It was just one night, and they hadn’t spoken since, not really anyway. They’d given each other small smiles in passing, small nods of acknowledgement sometimes, but hadn’t spoken. And now TJ has a boyfriend, Johnny, they were the first, out, gay couple at their school, and after they came out slowly other people did too. Sure there was the occasional problem, but for the most part the school and student body was completely fine with it. It was after Cyrus saw the reaction to them that he himself felt he could come out too.

The final letter, well that’s the one that Buffy and Andi really couldn’t see, it was the most recent. The final letter was to Jonah Beck, Andi’s current boyfriend. The crush on Jonah had more build up than the others, they hadn’t just seen each other once, they’d been friends, and then for Cyrus that turned into more. Then, not long after Cyrus realised his crush and told Buffy about it, Andi and Jonah announced they had started dating. Ever since Cyrus has tried to move on, he’d even told Buffy he was over it, but it was impossible. It’s not that he isn’t happy for them, he is, he’s just also a bit jealous.

So his best friends couldn’t know about his letters, ever. 

“Cyrus aren’t you lonely?” Andi asks carefully, not meaning any harm. Cyrus and Buffy turn to her, Cyrus with an eye roll and Buffy with wide, slightly annoyed, eyes. “I’m not being mean!” She tries to defend, “I just mean that when you’re not with us you’re just at home, here, on your own. Don’t you get lonely?” She explains, and asks again. 

Cyrus sighs, “Believe it or not just because you’re not in a relationship doesn’t mean you’re lonely. Not everything revolves around boys Andi.” It’s at times like this Cyrus gets slightly annoyed with Andi, her life the past year and a half has been about Jonah, who she’s now been with for a year. So because Jonah and their relationship being such a key part in her life, and Buffy going out a lot with Marty - not that they were officially a couple, both claim to just be friends - she often just assumed Cyrus must be lonely because he doesn’t have anyone to go on dates with.

“Hey!” 

“Sorry, came off meaner than intended,” Cyrus says with an apologetic smile. “But seriously Andi, I’m not lonely. I have you guys, and when I’m not with you I’m writing scripts. I’m happy Andi, really.” It isn’t a lie, he is happy, he isn’t lonely. Andi nods in acceptance and the three continue to talk about random things, the subject of Cyrus box in the past, but not forgotten, by either of the girls. 

* * *

“Are you okay?” Cyrus asks as the three entre his bedroom, all throwing themselves onto his bed. Andi’s eyes are watery, and Cyrus and Buffy both have concerned expressions on their faces.

Andi rubs her eyes, trying to force the tears to go away. “Y-yeah I’m okay."

“Andi, you and Jonah just broke up,” Buffy says in a calm, reassuring voice. “It’s okay to be sad,” she wraps her arms around the girl. 

“I broke up with him remember,” Andi replies, still wiping tears from her eyes. She’d rung them both about twenty minutes ago, quickly telling them that she had just ended things with Jonah, and that it didn’t end particularly well. Cyrus insisted that they both come over to his, both girls agreed, and now they’re here. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be upset about it,” Cyrus reminds and comforts her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders too. “Why’d you do it?” He asks softly. He’d be the first to admit that Andi and Jonah's relationship had started off a little messy, but recently they seemed better than ever. Neither him nor Buffy, or apparently Jonah, saw this coming. 

“I just…” She sighs, Cyrus gently rubs her shoulder, and Buffy does the same. “Me and Jonah have never been that great anyway, recently we’d been a lot better, and I really care about him still. It’s just-” She pauses trying to think of the right words. “I don’t think we work as a couple. And remember the other day when I asked if you were lonely Cyrus?” The boy nods, “Well I was thinking about it then. I think I just wanted to have a boyfriend, I think I just didn’t want to be lonely. But then you said that you weren’t lonely without a guy, and that me and Buffy were enough, and I thought about it.” She pauses again, “Me and Jonah just stopped feeling right I guess,” she says with a shrug, “I think I’m going to take some time to focus on myself again.”

Her two friends nod understandingly at her. “Well after hearing all that, I think we all agree you did the right thing,” Buffy says, Cyrus nodding in agreement. “I’m sorry he didn’t take it well, do you think you’ll still be able to be friends?” She asks gently. 

“I don’t know,” Andi answers, her tears finally dried up. “I really hurt him, maybe once we both have time to heal we’ll be able to be friends again.”

“I’m sure you will be,” Cyrus agrees, “You guys were friends first afterall, a break-up doesn’t erase that.” Andi nods, with a small hopeful smile on her face. 

“Come on!” Cyrus orders after a few minutes of silence, getting up from his spot on his bed. “It’s ice cream time, they do this in all the films so now we have to do it too!” He announces, the girls both nod while laughing and getting up from their spots too. “Lets go!” The girls follow him down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab a tub of ice cream.

“I’m going to go to the toilet,” Buffy says after a few minutes of ice cream eating and chatting. The other two nod, and she heads back upstairs. Instead of going to the bathroom, like she said she was, she sneaks back into Cyrus’ room. She lays on the floor and looks under the bed, reaching for the box. Quickly she sits up, puts the box on her lap and lifts the lid. “Letters?” She says to herself quietly. “Walker? Marty? TJ? Jonah?” She gently opens the one to Marty, and quickly reads over it, “They’re love letters,” Buffy notices, surprise in her voice. She places the letter back in the envelope and picks up the other three letters, quickly she places the lid back on the box and slides it back under her friends bed. She walks to the other side of the room and places the letters into her bag. 

Buffy believes that Cyrus is happy, and that he doesn’t need a guy to not feel lonely. But she can’t help feeling like he deserves the chance to have a guy, and Cyrus isn’t the type to walk up to a crush and ask them on a date. So if Cyrus wouldn’t help himself then Buffy would do it for him. 

She quickly runs back downstairs so the pair don’t suspect anything. Thankfully neither of them say anything and the three carry on with their conversation.  _ I’m doing the right thing,  _ Buffy repeats over and over in her head.  _ This will work out well,  _ she adds.

_ I’m doing the right thing. _


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Cyrus,” a familiar voice says from behind him. Cyrus finishes swapping his books from his locker to his bag and turns his head to the voice.

“TJ?” He asks, quite surprised. They hadn’t actually spoken in years, not since that one time at the party. 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” The taller boy asks approaching him. 

“Sure,” Cyrus replies, unsure. “What’s going on?”

“I got your letter and I-”

Cyrus’ eyes go wide, “M-my - you got my letter?”

“Yeah,” TJ confirms, holding it between them. “Look, I think it’s really sweet, but me and Johnny are in a really strange place. We broke up the other night, but I don’t know if it’s for good. He says there’s another guy but I don’t - Sorry I’m rambling.”

“No, please, keep rambling, it gives me time to think.” Cyrus begs. He feels like his whole world has suddenly stopped, but equally that everything is happening way too fast. “How- how did you get that?”

“In the mail today,” TJ answers, puzzled by the fact Cyrus seemingly didn’t know this would happen. Was he not the one to send them? Cyrus lets out a small whimper, his head racing trying to figure out how his letter got sent to TJ, and if there was any possibility that his was the only one sent. “Wait,” TJ says, “Were you not the one to send this?” Cyrus shakes his head. “This letter was written years ago though right? Just after that party?” Cyrus nods, his head still racing, barely able to actually concentrate on what TJ is asking. “Then why would someone send it now?” He questions, “Maybe if it had been sent at the time but I -”

“Oh no,” Cyrus says, interrupting TJs rambling. He watches as Jonah walks towards him, letter in hand. “Oh no, oh no, oh no -” he repeats. 

“Cyrus, what’s wrong?” TJ asks, about to turn around to see what Cyrus is seemingly worrying about.

“Uh,” Cyrus watches as Jonah gets closer and closer to him. An idea pops into his head, he turns and looks up to TJ. “Please just go with it,” he says reaching up to place his arms around TJs neck, “Oh, and sorry!” He apologises quickly before pulling the taller boy in for a kiss. After a moment's hesitation TJ reacts, and instinctively places his hands around Cyrus’ waist, and kisses him back. 

Slowly Cyrus pulls away, bring his arms back to his sides too. Quickly he glances behind TJ and sees Jonah’s standing there, unmoving, and confused. “Sorry, and thank you,” Cyrus quickly says to TJ, who looks at him slightly bewildered. The taller boy opens his mouth to speak, “I got to go to class! Bye!” Cyrus says before he has the chance to say anything. 

“Cyrus Wait-” Jonah shouts after the smaller boy who’s speed walking away and ignoring him. TJ turns around to see who shouted after Cyrus, the boys eyes meet, and TJ just shrugs before walking away. He has no idea what just happened but knows Cyrus wouldn’t do that with no reason, and while he doesn’t know the reason he doesn’t want to risk ruining something for the boy, so he walks away. 

Neither boy notices that the other is holding a letter in a similar envelope. 

* * *

Cyrus runs through his front door and up the stairs to his bedroom, throwing his bag on the floor by his door. Without a second thought he throws himself at the floor and looks under his bed, seeing the black box is where it should be. He reaches under and pulls the box out, quickly putting it in front of him and lifting the lid off.

“Empty,” he states quietly to himself. “IT’S EMPTY!” He shouts, knowing no one is home to ask questions. “How,” he questions aloud, “Who,” he lets out a sigh. “Well they’re out now.” He says in defeat sliding the empty box back under the bed. 

As he goes to leave his house he sees one of his letters laying on the cabinet, a large ‘return to sender’ stamp on it. “Walker.” Sighing, he picks up the letter, rips it in half, and throws it in the bin. “I don’t need that any more.” He heads to the door and out of his house.  

* * *

“Legs go up, legs go down, that’s how we make the swing go round. Drag your feet, you go slow, the more you drag the less you go,” Cyrus sings to himself as he swings back and forth.

“Still sing that song then?” Cyrus turns to face the voice just as TJ sits in the swing beside him.

“Did I really tell you that at the party?” Cyrus asks, although he knows the answer, and internally cringes. TJ smiles at the boy, causing them both to laugh slightly. “How’d you know I’d be here?” He asks, still lightly swinging but no longer singing. 

“I remembered you saying you liked to come here when you had a lot on your mind, or were feeling bad about yourself.” Cyrus nods, surprised that TJ still remembers all that. “Though after that kiss you have nothing to feel bad about.” Cyrus’ cheeks turn a light shade of red as he smiles slightly. Not that TJ needed to know, but that was Cyrus’ first kiss, and he did it without thinking, but he’s relieved that it wasn’t awful. 

“Thanks,” he says shyly to TJ, who smiles back. 

“But as I was saying before you kissed me earlier, things are kind of complicated between me and Johnny right now and-”

“I’m not trying to date you TJ,” Cyrus says with a slight laugh. 

“Then why’d you kiss me?” TJ asks. “I saw Jonah, he shouted after you and you ignored him, but I know you guys are friends. He’s with Andi still right?”

Cyrus sighs, “They broke up the other day.”

“So you’re avoiding him because they broke up? But then why did you kiss me?”

Cyrus lets out a long sigh, and looks to the ground. “I kissed you because Jonah got sent a letter too, I saw him holding it. His is the latest letter.”

“So you like Jonah?”

Cyrus nods, “But he doesn’t like me, and I would never do that to Andi.”

“Okay, I understand all that, but why kiss me?”

“If Jonah thinks I like you then he might think I don’t like him anymore, and this whole thing might just blow over without any major problems.”

TJ nods, “How many letters are there?” 

“Four,” Cyrus answers, TJ raises his eyebrows, encouraging him to continue. “You, Jonah, Walker - who’s letter had a nice big return to sender stamp on it at my house today - and Marty.” He states, and skids to a stop. “OH NO!”

“What’s wrong?” TJ asks, noticing the panic and worry and Cyrus’ voice wasn’t very difficult. 

“Marty! Marty is what’s wrong!” Cyrus says, volume louder than needed to talk to the boy next to him. “I was so focused on Jonah that I completely forgot Marty had one too!”

“And that’s a problem because…” 

“Because him and Buffy have this unofficial thing!” Cyrus drops his head into his hands, “This is such a mess.” 

“It’s okay,” TJ tries to reassure the boy. “I’m sure Marty won’t think anything of it, it’s from a few years ago I’m assuming?” Cyrus nods. “And he’ll be able to tell that, it isn’t a big deal Cyrus. It’ll all be okay.”

Cyrus looks over to him, “How are you so sure?”

“Because I know Marty, this won’t be a big deal to him.” TJ explains and gets off his swing. “Okay, hold tight!” 

“What are you doing?” Cyrus asks, nervously taking hold of the swing chains as TJ walks behind him. 

TJ pushes him, “I’m taking your mind off things! You said you like to swing to do that so that’s what I’m doing,” he states, pushing the smaller boy again. 

“I don’t swing high,” Cyrus says, though he can’t help laughing in joy, and screaming in both terror and excitement. 

TJ gives him another big push, then runs underneath the swing as it goes high, “Underdog!” He shouts as he makes it under. Cyrus’ laughter and screams fill the air. “See Cyrus, everything will work itself out.” Cyrus nods, a smile on his face that he can’t get rid of.

TJ slows the boy down, leaving him only swinging slightly, where Cyrus was more comfortable at. “You know,” he starts, “If you want to keep Jonah thinking you don’t like him maybe we should keep this going a little longer.” 

“Why would you want to do that?” Cyrus asks, genuinely curious. 

“Well, I think Johnny is just using this other guy to show that he can get someone else. If we can make him jealous then maybe he’ll realise he doesn’t want anyone else and he’ll come back to me.” TJ explains his motives. “I wouldn’t just be using you,” he states, “You’d be using me too. We need each other.”

“I don’t know,” Cyrus replies.

“Just think about it?” TJ asks kindly, Cyrus nods. “You need a lift home?”

“I’m good to walk, thanks though.”

TJ nods, “I’ll see you later Underdog.” He turns and starts to walk away. 

“Is that name going to stick?” Cyrus shouts after him.

“We’ll see!” TJ shouts back with a laugh. Cyrus can’t help but smile, this whole situation may be a mess but at least him and TJ are friends now, or at least more so than they were before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Next chapter will be posted soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus walks through the school doors and is immediately met with Marty walking up to him. “Oh no,” Cyrus whispers to himself as the boys meet. 

“Hey Cyrus, can we talk?” Marty asks with a smile, Cyrus nods and follows the boy to a less crowded area. 

“About the letter, I know it was years ago but I-”

“Marty, it was years ago, and it was never meant to be sent. I didn’t even really know if I was gay back then.”

“Okay cool,” Marty says with a smile, “I just wanted to make sure, and tell you that I kinda like Buffy.”

Cyrus rolls his eyes, “Shocker,” he says with a laugh. “We good?” He asks. 

“We’re good,” Marty says with a smile. 

“I have to ask,” Cyrus starts as they begin to walk back to the main corridor. “Have you considered making things official with Buffy?”

“I don’t think she likes me,” he replies, slight sadness in his voice, but mainly sounding accepting. 

Cyrus just stares at him, “Seriously?” He asks, Marty gives him a nod with a confused look on his face. “You two are ridiculous,” he says with a laugh, “See you later Marty!” He says as he walks away from the other boy who waves in return. 

* * *

“Cyrus!” The boy sighs, there’s nowhere to go, they’re in the toilets, and besides, he can’t avoid Jonah forever.

“Hey Jonah,” he says, trying to hide any awkwardness he’s feeling. 

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you.”

“You have?” Cyrus asks, hoping that if he pretends not to know why then maybe Jonah will just let the whole thing go. 

“Yeah,” Jonah answers. “Look I got your letter and-”

“I’m with TJ!” The words leave his mouth before he realises it. “Me and TJ are together.”

“I guess that explains why I saw you two kiss yesterday.” 

“You saw that?” Cyrus acts surprised, as if he hadn’t kissed TJ solely to try to get away from Jonah. 

“I think everyone in the hallway saw Cyrus.” Cyrus blushes at Jonah's comment. He really hopes Jonah is wrong and that people weren’t paying that much attention to them yesterday. “But if you’re with TJ then why did you send me this letter?”

“I didn’t, I don’t know how it got sent.” Cyrus answers, “Anyway, I have to get to class. See you later Jonah.” He walks out of the toilets, leaving a confused looking Jonah behind. 

* * *

Straight after class Cyrus heads to TJs locker.

“Hey Underdog, what you doing here?” The taller boy asks as he puts away his books and picks up his next ones. 

“I told Jonah we’re together,” Cyrus states, matter-of-fact.

“So we’re on then?” TJ asks, a smile on his face.

“We’re on,” Cyrus confirms with a nod. TJ smiles as he closes his locker and turns his body to the shorter boy. 

“In that case,” he takes a step forward and leans in slightly. “May I?” He asks quietly, eyes flickering between Cyrus’ eyes and lips, hoping the boy will understand what he’s asking. 

A tiny part of Cyrus wants to say no, that even though he’d already had his first kiss now, he didn’t want to keep kissing a guy he doesn’t like and is in a fake relationship with. But the overwhelming majority of him wants to lean in and close the gap, for some reason that Cyrus is unsure of. So he does. 

Cyrus goes on to his tip-toes and whispers “Yes,” as he closes the gap between them. It’s just as good as their first kiss. 

After a few seconds TJ pulls away, slowly. Both boys smile at each other in a comfortable silence before TJ breaks it. “Want to meet up after school?”

“Sure,” Cyrus nods, “Meet me at the front gates at the end of the day and we’ll go to The Spoon?” 

“Sounds great,” TJ nods, “See you later Underdog.” He leans down and quickly pecks Cyrus’ lips, and pulls away with a smile. 

Cyrus smiles back, “See you later.” He watches and TJ turns and walks away to his next class.

TJ knows it’s all fake, that they’re doing each other a favour by pretending to be together. But he can’t help but walk away with a bright smile on his face. There’s just something about Cyrus, something about spending time with him, something about kissing him. Cyrus hadn’t let him finish what he was saying the day before, but he’d been thinking about that letter and what he was saying ever since. If he had the letter years ago, after just meeting Cyrus, maybe things would have been different. But instead, here they are all these years later, pretending to be together to sort out their relationships with other guys. 

Cyrus knows it’s all fake, but he can’t help but smile as he watches TJ walk away and then heads to his own class. There was something about that night he spent with TJ at that party, they’d got on so well, he’d even told him his swing song, and the fact he goes there a lot, he’d never told anyone that. Part of him wishes he’d made more of an effort to keep talking to TJ after that night, more than just a smile or nod in the hallway. But instead, here they are all these years later, barely knowing each other, pretending to be together to sort out their relationships with other guys. 

* * *

“You kissed TJ?” Buffy asks, and at the same time accuses, Cyrus as she and Andi sit at the cafeteria table with him.

He hadn’t properly thought through this whole fake relationship thing, he hadn’t considered having to lie to Andi and Buffy. He looks up from his food, hoping that he looks and sounds confident and as if what he is saying is true. “Yeah, we’re together now.”

“You are?” Andi practically shouts, her and Buffy smile happily.

“We are.” Cyrus nods,  _ they’re believing it, that’s a start.   _

“So, how’d it happen?” Buffy asks excitedly. 

Cyrus has to stop himself from looking shocked, he couldn’t risk telling a lie about how they got together if TJ is already telling a lie and it’s different from what he says.  _ This is a nightmare.  _ Just as he opens his mouth to come up with some excuse as to why he has to suddenly leave, another guy sits besides him. 

“How did we happen?” The boy asks, throwing one arm lazily over Cyrus’ shoulders, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. The girls smile brightly at the, surprising, scene and nod. Cyrus turns to face his fake-boyfriend, “Hey underdog,” TJ greets as he turns to him, “What have you told them so far?”

“Nothing, he’s told us nothing,” Andi complains. 

“You mind if I tell them?” TJ asks Cyrus, who nods gratefully. TJ smiles at the group, “Well we’d been becoming good friends lately, texting a lot, and he’s been helping me with school work. And then a few days ago me and Johnny broke up, and yesterday this one,” he pulls Cyrus in closer to him, “just kisses me at his locker after I came to talk to him, and it just felt right.” The girls make a chorus of ‘awww.’

“That’s so sweet,” Andi says.

“When did you get that confidence Cyrus?” Buffy asks, surprised that Cyrus would just decide to kiss the other boy. 

“And why didn’t you tell us you guys were friends?” Andi adds. 

“I didn’t think it was important, we dont tell each other everything, remember?” Cyrus tries to cover, but it is true, they don’t tell each other everything. The girls simply nod. 

“Well you guys are adorable,” Andi says with a smile. “I’m really happy for you both,” she says sweetly before turning directly to TJ, her tone turning serious. “TJ, Cyrus is much better than Johnny, if you hurt him, we” she gestures between herself and Buffy, “will hurt you. Got it?” 

“Got it. But I don’t plan on hurting him, I’d never want to do that.” He turns to Cyrus and gives him a smile. “I got to go, but I’ll see you later, front gates?”

Cyrus nods, “Front gates,” he agrees and smiles. “Bye babe,” he says playfully, without even thinking about it,  _ please don’t be freaked out by me calling you that.  _

TJ laughs and smiles brightly, “Bye babe,” he replies in the same playful and light tone. Cyrus lets out a laugh and leans to TJ to give him a goodbye kiss, which TJ happily accepts. With one last smile TJ gets up and walks away to join his other friends. 

“PDA much?” Buffy says, making fake sick noises, causing Cyrus and Andi to laugh. 

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Andi states, deciding to carry on eating her lunch now that they have all the information on the new couple. 

Cyrus blushes slightly, he’d lost himself in their lie for a minute there. He’d called TJ babe without thinking and lent in to kiss him like it was a completely normal situation, like their relationship is real. He internally sighs, a tiny part of him had never quite shaken the slight feelings he’d had for TJ, and that part of him is getting carried away.  _ It’s all fake,  _ he reminds himself.  _ It’s all fake.  _

* * *

“Hey babe,” TJ says with an amused smirk as he walks up to the shorter boy who’s waiting for him.

Cyrus laughs and tries to fight back a blush, “Hey. Sorry about that, it just kind of happened.”

TJ laughs lightly, “It’s okay, it was natural,” he says with a nod, causing Cyrus to smile, relieved. “Besides, I liked it,” he adds in a smaller voice, both of them try to fight off a blush as they smile at each other. “Ready to go to The Spoon?” He asks, trying to move on. 

“Yeah,” Cyrus, hesitantly, reaches his hand out to take TJs. TJ smiles and takes his hand, they turn and start to head towards The Spoon, both trying to ignore their heart rates increasing and trying to stop their hands from getting too sweaty. 

* * *

“Do you think we need rules?” TJ asks as he takes another babytator from his basket.

“I don’t think so,” Cyrus replies taking a sip of his milkshake. “We just don’t tell others the truth about us, and in public we act coupley, there isn’t much else to it.” Cyrus surprised himself at how easily he’s saying these things. Part of him thinks there should be rules, like no kissing, but again the sensible part of his brain which is trying to protect himself is droned out by the majority of himself saying he wants to kiss the other boy again. 

“Okay good, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with this whole thing,” TJ states, stealing a babytator from Cyrus’ basket. 

“HEY!” Cyrus says, playfully slapping TJ’s hands away as he goes to steal another one. “You have your own still!” He says in a serious tone, no one comes between him and his babytators. 

“But they taste better when I steal them from you,” TJ argues and quickly steals another. Cyrus tries to keep an angry face but fails and lets out a laugh. “I forgot how sweet your laugh is,” TJ says without thinking,  _ Oh no, please tell me he somehow didn’t hear me say that.  _ But the blush on Cyrus’ face shows that he had heard TJ. 

“Thanks,” Cyrus says quietly. TJ gives him a small smile. 

“Cyrus!” Jonah greets happily as he notices the boy. “And TJ,” he says in a slightly unsure voice as he walks over to the pair.

“Hey Jonah,” TJ says with a nod, which Jonah returns. Cyrus simply nods too, causing TJ to give him a slightly confused but amused look. “So what are you doing here?” He asks trying to end the tension and slightly awkward silence that is forming. 

“I wanted to invite Cyrus, and you too, to my house for a party this friday. You in?” He asks, looking directly to Cyrus, who in turn looks from Jonah to the boy sitting opposite him. 

TJ can see that Cyrus is getting slightly stressed by the idea, and by Jonah being here in general so replies for both of them, drawing Jonah’s attention from Cyrus to himself. “If we’re free then we’ll be there,” he says with a small, forced, smile.

“Oh okay,” he says turning back to Cyrus, “Well just let me know.” He finishes before walking off. 

“You okay?” TJ asks after ensuring Jonah had left the building. 

“Yeah,” Cyrus nods, and places another babytator in his mouth now that he has relaxed again he’s able to carry on eating. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” TJ replies, meaning it. “What happens to you when you’re around him, you’re like a different person, not the type of guy who would suddenly kiss me in a hallway.”

“Suddenly kissing people in the hallway isn’t something I do on a regular basis,” Cyrus states. 

“You just seem to lose all confidence you have around him,” TJ says gently. “I mean with me you’re fine, you suddenly kissed me, you hold my hand, you call me babe in front of people. You’re confident with me, why do you change around him.”

“Because with you it’s fake, this whole thing is fake, with him my feelings are real. I have no need to be nervous around you, this doesn’t mean anything. But with him I’m nervous because it could.” Cyrus answers, uncomfortable with his words,  _ but it is all fake, TJ knows it’s fake, so it’s fine. I haven’t hurt him. It’s all fake.  _

TJ tries to keep a straight face as he lets the other boys words sink in. His heart sank. He knows what Cyrus is saying is right, it is fake, it doesn’t mean anything. But he can’t help feeling hurt by his words.  _ Do I mean nothing to him? Of course, why would I mean anything, we’ve only started talking again the past few days, and it’s all fake to help each other out. It’s all fake. I mean nothing to him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 4 now, taking some time to do Mack O'Ween now too, so keep an eye out for those stories. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ says walking up to Cyrus at his locker between classes.

Cyrus turns and smiles at the boy, “Hey babe.” TJ smiles and leans down slightly so they can have a quick kiss. Cyrus had started calling TJ ‘babe’ a lot over the past few days, pretty much any time he said hi or bye to him. Their hello and goodbye kisses now just happened, they’d become natural, neither of them thinking before doing it. It’s their routine. The tiny part of Cyrus that had wanted to not kiss TJ, to protect himself, well, that part of him had gotten smaller. He enjoys their little kisses now. 

“You ready for Jonahs party tonight?” TJ asks as Cyrus finishes swapping his books. 

The shorter boy sighs, “You mean the party you’re dragging me too?”

“Cyrus, if you don’t want to go then we don’t have to. I don’t want to force you to do something you aren’t comfortable with.” 

Cyrus looks up to him, and gives a small smile at the sight of him. “No, we should go, they’d find it odd if we didn’t.”

“Well we can just show face then leave after a bit and go somewhere else,” TJ suggests, earning a smile from Cyrus. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Cyrus says. “Pick me up at seven?” 

“As you wish,” TJ smiles back. 

“Oh and wear something light blue if you have it,” Cyrus adds, closing his locker.

“You want us to be matching don’t you?” TJ guess, slight laughter in his voice.

“People would never believe I’m with someone if we weren’t matching at a party.” Cyrus states simply.

“In that case I’ll send you photos of all my light blue clothes when I get home so you can pick the best,” TJ says with an amused smile. 

“Thanks babe,” Cyrus says before going on to his tiptoes and kissing TJ quickly. “I’ll see you later!” He says as he starts to walk to his next class. 

“I look forward to it,” TJ says after him.

* * *

“I’m already regretting coming and we’re not even inside yet,” Cyrus says with a heavy sigh.

“Hey, it’s okay,” TJ reassures him. “We’ll just be in there for a couple minutes to show face, and then we’ll leave and say we’re going on a date. Then I’ll take you to The Spoon for some babytators to cheer you up.”

Cyrus smiles at the boy, he loves that TJ doesn’t force him to do things. He knows that Johnny, TJs ex, will be at the party, and he knows that TJ knows that too. So the fact that TJ is willing to only be there for a couple minutes instead of spending the night trying to make Johnny jealous, which is why TJ wanted to do this fake relationship thing in the first place, made Cyrus happy. Probably too happy, but he didn’t want to think anything of it. It’s all fake after all, and TJ is just trying to be nice. 

“Okay,” Cyrus says with a nod, “Lets do this.” TJ nods in return and both boys get out of the car. TJ walks around to Cyrus’ side and instinctively takes  his hand. “Five minutes then go?” 

“Five minutes then go,” TJ repeats,and they start walking up the driveway to Jonahs house. Cyrus looks at his watch, ten minutes past seven.

“Cyrus, TJ, you made it!” Jonah says with a, slightly, forced smile. Andi and Buffy run upto the pair and give them a hug.

TJ glances at Cyrus briefly, feeling the other boys grip on his hand get tighter, noticing his confidence is going around Jonah again. “Yeah, we’re just passing through though, we’re going on a date tonight.” TJ explains, Cyrus squeezes his hand gently, which TJ decides means ‘thank you’.

“Really? Tonight?” Jonah asks, slight disappointment in his voice. He looks to Cyrus, TJ assumes he’d wanted to get Cyrus alone so they could talk, but they have their five minute rule, and it’s almost up.

“Yeah,” TJ replies as it’s clear Cyrus will be keeping quiet. “We’re making Friday’s date nights, so even if we can’t see each other in the week, we always have Friday nights to look forward to.” 

“Aww, thats so cute!” Andi says, Buffy nodding in agreement. 

Cyrus turns to look up at TJ, a smile on his face, a real one, not a fake one. What he’d just said was so sweet, and just a lovely plan, Cyrus feels himself getting lost in their fake relationship again. But he can’t help it. TJ feels the boy looking at him, and faces him too, a small smile on his face. 

“And it just has to start tonight?” Jonah asks.

“Start as you mean to go on,” TJ states with a smile. “Actually, we should probably get going,” TJ says, lifting Cyrus’ wrist to look at his watch. Fourteen minutes past seven. 

“But you only just got here,” a voice says from behind Jonah. TJ recognises it straight away, not needing the boy to step into their little group to know who it belongs to. He tightens his grip slightly on Cyrus’ hand, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the smaller boy, who squeezes his hand in return.

“What do you want Johnny?” TJ asks, voice blunt. He’d known his ex-boyfriend was going to be here, but he really didn’t want to see him. In the time they’d spent apart, TJ has noticed he’s been happier, and doing better in general - school, basketball, life. TJ doesn’t want him back and is glad that they split up. But the athlete doesn’t want to admit that to Cyrus, and doesn’t want to admit to himself that the reason he’s noticed all this and is ready to move on is because of Cyrus. Admitting that, even to himself, could ruin everything. 

“I just wanted to meet your new little boyfriend,” Johnny answers. TJ grip tightens on Cyrus hand, again.

“Well then, Johnny, this is Cyrus. Cyrus this is Johnny,” TJ introduces. “Now we have to go.”

“He can’t replace me you know,” Johnny states as TJ goes to turn around. “No one can, I’m the best relationship you’ll ever have.”

TJ freezes, trying to calm himself down, before he turns completely to the other boy. 

“I’ve only been with Cyrus for a couple days, and yet he’s been a better boyfriend to me than you ever were. Oh and just FYI,” TJ continues, finally done with the other boy. “If there was any part of you hoping we’d get back together, that I would come crawling back, then you should give up on that. Because I’m done Johnny, for good.” TJ stares the other boy in the eye before 

turning back to Cyrus. “Ready to go babe?” He asks, his tone lighter, and mood better, just for looking at the boy. 

“Yeah babe, lets go,” he replies. “Bye guys,” he says to Andi, Buffy, and half to Jonah, though not directly. 

They walk to the car in silence, and sit for a moment before TJ lets out a long sigh. “Are you okay?” Cyrus asks, voice full of concern. TJ turns to him, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah Underdog, I’m good,” a genuine smile on his face. “You want to get babytators now?” He asks happily.

Cyrus gives him a smile, “Well it is date night after all.” The boys let out a laugh and then head to The Spoon.

* * *

“I’m sorry you had to see that, between me and Johnny,” Tj says as he steals another babytator from Cyrus.

Cyrus lets TJ steal his babytators, now use to it, and TJ lets Cyrus eat the rest of his babytators after all Cyrus’ are gone, so it was fair. “It’s okay,” he says genuinely, “Do you want to talk about it?”

TJ shakes his head, “No, I’m good. I meant what I said.” He takes a sip of his milkshake.

Cyrus nods his head, “I guess if you’re done with him for good then you don’t need to do this whole thing any more.” He tries his best to keep the sadness and slight disappointment out of his voice, and hopes that TJ doesn’t pick up on it.

The other boy gives him a confused look before remembering,  _ Oh right, this is fake.  _ While sitting here having a fake date TJ had briefly forgotten that it was all fake. He internally sighs and quickly corrects his reaction. “I’m still here for you Underdog, don’t worry about that. You still need this right?”  _ I don’t want to stop spending time with you. Please say you still need this. You still need me.  _

Cyrus gives a small, happy smile. “As long as you’re still willing, then yes.” 

TJ grins, “I think he wanted to get you alone to talk to you tonight.” Cyrus sighs, TJ hesitates but lets out a small, quiet sigh. “Cyrus,” he pauses, the boy looks up at him, “have you considered that Jonah might like you too?” He tries to keep the pain from showing on his face,  _ Maybe continuing this isn’t a good thing, I’ll like him more and more just to end up watching him with another guy. Maybe the sooner this ends the better. _

“Too?” Cyrus questions without thinking.

TJ gives a slightly confused look, “Yeah, too. Because you said you like him?”

“Oh!”  _ Oh.  _

The two remain quiet for a moment, “You okay Cyrus?”

The shorter boy is pulled from his thoughts, “hm?” He lightly shakes his head, “Yeah, yeah I’m good. I don’t think he likes me though, he probably just wants to talk about it and let me down gently, and I really don’t want to suffer through that.”  _ Would Jonah liking me make a difference? Do I still like him? _

“I won’t push you to talk to him, and I’m here as your fake boyfriend for as long as you need.” TJ pushes down the sharp shooting pain that he feels in his chest at his own words. “But I don’t think you give yourself enough credit Cyrus. Any guy, including Jonah, would be stupid not to like you. So, when you’re ready to accept that, and accept that there’s a high chance he likes you too, you should talk to him.” He pauses, and the two boys just watch each other. TJ can’t help the emotion he feels, and is speaking again before he realises what he’s saying. “You could be missing out on something great just because you’re too scared to accept the truth and your feelings.”

They watch each other for a minute, just taking each other in. 

TJ lets out a small laugh, making Cyrus smile, to cut some of the tension between them. “So Fridays are our date night now yeah?”  _ I should have said fake date night. Because this is fake. And I’m just setting myself up to get more and more hurt.  _

“Sounds good to me,” Cyrus says with a smile. “But it can’t just be food at the Spoon.”

“Oh you’re going to be a fussy boyfriend are you? The Spoon isn’t good enough for you now?” TJ says playfully. 

“If anything, The Spoon is too good for me,” Cyrus replies seriously. “How about next Friday we go to the cinema? And I’m paying this time.”

TJ smiles, followed by a small laugh, “Sounds good Underdog. It’s a date.” The boys smile at each other.

Cyrus watches as TJ finishes his milkshake.  _ TJ is right about one thing. I am too scared to accept my feelings. I don’t like Jonah anymore. I like him.  _ Cyrus nervously bites the inside of his cheek as he lets the realisation hit him. The other boy looks to him and smiles brightly.  _ Oh no. I like my fake boyfriend. I like TJ.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I did my last exam today, and have a week off now before uni starts up again. So I'm hoping to finish this this week so that you don't have to wait forever again for more chapters. Maybe one or two more chapters? We'll see. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

“Cyrus!” Jonah shouts as he watches the other boy start to quickly walk away from his locker. “Cyrus!” He shouts again, finally the other boy stops and turns to him. Jonah all but runs over to the boy, worried that he’ll start to walk away if he doesn’t get there soon enough. 

Catching Cyrus alone, not guarded by TJ had been all but impossible for the past month that they’ve been together. They’re basically joint at the hip, and whenever they aren’t, normally Cyrus doesn’t hear Jonah call for him and walks away before Jonah can catch up to him. Jonah may be oblivious about a lot of things, but he knew Cyrus could hear him every time. Cyrus had purposefully been avoiding him ever since he’d received his letter. The letter that has been in Jonah’s bag every day since. 

When he’d first seen Cyrus after getting the letter, in the hallway when he suddenly kissed TJ, he hadn’t known what he was planning to say to the boy. But now he’d had time to think. He liked Cyrus, he really did. He couldn’t be sure in what way, he’d originally thought he was just a friend, and that he only liked girls. But after the letter it had made him rethink things. He’d been in a mess after his and Andi’s break up, and the letter just confused him more. But now it has been a month and he knows what he wants to say.

Cyrus sighs. He’d managed to avoid being alone with Jonah for the past month, it hadn’t been that hard given he’d been spending most of his time with TJ.  _ TJ.  _ Cyrus sighs again.  _ Dumb feelings, making me feel things.  _ As much as he wants to keep running away, he knows this conversation has to happen. Jonah has to tell him he doesn’t like him and let him down. Except it wouldn’t be letting him down. In fact the worst thing that could happen to Cyrus right now would be Jonah telling him he liked. 

Jonah reaches Cyrus and smiles, “Hey Cy-guy! Glad I’ve finally got you alone!” Cyrus gives a small smile in return. “I wanted to talk to you about your letter,” Jonah states, deciding getting straight to the point was the best plan of action. 

Cyrus gulps. “Jonah I-” Jonah cuts him off, which Cyrus is grateful for since he had no idea how he was going to finish his sentence.

“I was confused at first, me and Andi had just broke up and the letter made me rethink things and I didn’t know what to say.” Jonah lets out a short breath and continues, “I haven’t been my real self around any of you” Cyrus’ eyebrows raise but he stays quiet, letting Jonah finish speaking. “You like me Cyrus, and that’s great,” Cyrus bites the inside of his cheek as the other boys statement. “But you don’t like the real me because you don’t know me. I’m not even completely sure I know the real me yet,” he lets out a slight laugh. He gives a small smile, “I like you too Cyrus, but-”

“Things have changed Jonah,” Cyrus blurts out.

“I was going to say but as a friend,” he nods before continuing, “I don’t think I’m in the place to like anyone if I don’t even know the real me yet. Maybe if I did, or when I do, things will be different, because you’re great and anyone would like you.” 

Cyrus gives a small smile, and feels a weight lift off his shoulders, “Oh. Well sorry for interrupting you.”

Jonah laughs, “It’s okay Cy-guy. Besides I know things have changed, you’re with TJ.”

Cyrus bites his cheek again.  _ I may as well tell him, now that we’ve talked there’s no need to keep pretending. But I don’t want to stop. But that’s not fair on TJ.  _ Cyrus sighs.

“I’m not really with TJ,” Cyrus’ head hangs down slightly. 

Jonah gives him a confused look, “What do you mean?”

Cyrus sighs and looks up. “That morning in the hallway, when I kissed TJ, he was at my locker telling me he got my letter, which I wrote years ago. Then I saw you coming towards me, letter in hand, and I freaked out and kissed TJ.” Jonah looks at the other boy, slightly confused, but mostly shocked that it had all been fake. “The we came up with a plan, we’d pretend to be together so he could make Johnny jealous and so you wouldn’t think I liked you and wouldn’t want to talk about it.” 

“So it was all a lie?” Jonah asks, now less confused and more shocked that it had been fake the whole time. Cyrus and TJ may have been a shock to him at first but the more he’s seen them together the more he’s understood it. He thought they were perfect together. And oddly made complete sense to him now. 

“Yep, all of it.” Cyrus nods, the two start to walk down the hallway. 

“But you did date nights every Friday?” Jonah asks.

“They weren’t real dates, they were fake dates.” Cyrus explains.

“That you both posted loads of pictures of online?” Jonah asks.

Cyrus shrugs, a light blush covering his cheeks. “It had to seem real, and they were fun nights so photos had to be posted.”

Jonah sighs, “So you’re telling me it was all fake?” Cyrus nods. “The kisses? The pet names? The looks you both give each other? The smiles you both have whenever you’re with each other? It was all an act?”

The blush on Cyrus’ cheeks darkens, which he attempts to hide by ducking his head. “Yep, it was all an act. Which I guess is now over.”

“Look Cyrus,” Jonah takes a deep breath. “I know that we’ve never really talked about your crushes, which I get now,” both boys let out a laugh. “But I don’t think it was all an act Cyrus,” Cyrus opens his mouth to argue but Jonah carries on. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, the way you are around each other. You say it was all an act but it seemed so natural between you two, straight away it was as if you’d been together for months. You can tell me the truth Cyrus, you like him don’t you?” 

Cyrus sighs, and nods. “Yeah, yeah I like him.”

Jonah smiles, “That’s great!”

“No it isn’t,” Cyrus says, shaking his head. “It’s awful, he doesn’t like me. And now that you know the truth, this will all be over and we probably won’t hang out any more.”

“Cyrus, I may not know TJ very well but I can tell he really likes you.”

“He was pretending.”

“Like you were?” Jonah says, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s different.”

“It’s not Cy-guy. He likes you.”

Cyrus shakes his head, “I got to go to class, see you at lunch.”

* * *

Cyrus, Jonah, Andi and Buffy all sit at their normal lunch table. Andi and Buffy on one side, and Cyrus and Jonah on the opposite side, a space beside Cyrus free for TJ, the same as every day.

“Hey Underdog!” TJ greets, sitting beside the other boy, and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I told Jonah,” Cyrus blurts out without thinking. 

“Told Jonah what?” TJ asks, looking only at Cyrus, a smile on his face. 

“That our relationship is fake,” Cyrus says bluntly. 

TJ looks at him shocked while the girls shout “WHAT” in unison and very loudly. Cyrus turns to the girls, as TJ swallows hard.  _ He told Jonah? So it’s all over and he doesn’t need me anymore. This hurts.  _

“Look, someone sent around these letters that I had written to previous crushes. One was to TJ, he was talking to me about it when I saw Jonah walking towards me with the letter in hand and I panicked and kissed TJ.” The girls raise their eyebrows. Jonah quietly watches as TJ tries to keep the sadness that the lie is over from his face. “So then me and TJ decided to be in a fake relationship, so he could make Johnny jealous and so I could avoid Jonah and that whole conversation.” The girls still look at Cyrus with complete shock.

_ This is too much. I knew it was coming but I can’t do this. I have to go.  _ “Uh yeah. So it was all completely fake. I guess if I’m not needed any more, then I should probably go.” He says suddenly, everyone's attention snapping towards him. He gets out of his seat, “Bye guys,” he says to the other three. Then he looks directly at Cyrus, “See you around Underdog,” he says trying his best to hide the sadness from his voice. 

The boy turns around and walks away from his fake, now ex fake, boyfriend, and out of the cafeteria.

Cyrus watches on, his heart aching in his chest. As the doors close behind Tjs figure Cyrus turns back to his friends.

“I refuse to believe it was all fake,” Buffy says bluntly. 

“Also,” Andi starts calmly, “How dare you not tell us that your relationship with TJ was fake!”

Cyrus feels himself getting irritable, “It was all fake and it all happened because one of you stole and sent my letters.” The anger builds inside of him, and his friends watch it happen in front of them. “This whole thing happened because of one of you, so which one of you did it.”  _ Why am I acting like this. I liked the relationship with TJ. I just didn’t like that it was fake. And now it is over, and TJ is gone.  _ He takes a few deep breaths, lets out a sigh, and calms himself down. “Look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.” He lets out another sigh. “I’m not angry at whoever sent the letters,” he pauses, “Well I am, because it was a major intrusion of my privacy and not okay.”

Everyone remains silent for a minute, and Buffy looks down to her lap. “It was me Cyrus,” everyone's head snaps towards her. “I sent them. I just didn’t want you to be lonely. I know you said you weren’t, and I believe you, but I thought if I sent them then at least one of them would start talking to you and maybe something would happen. I’m sorry Cyrus.” Cyrus gives a small nod. 

Andi and Jonah watch the pair, wondering how Cyrus would react. “It’s OK Buffy,” Buffy looks up at the other boy again and gives a small, thankful, smile. He’s still slightly angry, but it’ll pass, and they’ll likely talk more about it at another time. But right now Cyrus doesn’t have the energy to be angry or have a proper discussion about it.

“Now that’s sorted,” Andi starts, turning her attention fully to Cyrus. “Cyrus you like TJ. We know you. None of us realised it was fake because it wasn’t. Not really.” 

Cyrus sighs,  _ No point hiding it from them, Jonah already knows anyway.  _ “I like him. A lot. But that doesn’t matter,” the girls give him a confused look, and Jonah can’t stop his eyes from rolling, knowing what’s coming. “ He doesn’t like me. After he told Johnny it was over for good at Jonah’s party he’s just been doing me a favour by keeping up the whole lie.”

“Cyrus are you kidding?” Andi asks, a smile on her face. 

“That’s what I said too,” Jonah nods, as he takes another bite of his lunch. 

“Look, Jonah thinks he likes me too, but he doesn’t, you’re all wrong.”

“You know it’s kind of reassuring that guys are clueless about guys too,” Andi says a smile on her face. “Seriously Cyrus, have you not seen the way he looks at you? How he always has to be close to you? That smile that he only gets when he looks at you?”

“He was faking it to make the relationship seem real,” Cyrus counters, refusing to believe his friends. 

“CYRUS!” The three friends shout at him. 

“You can’t fake what he was like with you. You can’t fake what you guys have.” Buffy says with a smile. 

“Talk to him Cyrus. He likes you, you like him. Talk to him,” Andi says.

“Yeah and soon. He looked upset when he left,” Jonah adds.

“He did?” The three friends nod. “I should go find him to see if he’s alright,” Cyrus says standing up. 

“And tell him you like him!” Andi says as he walks away.

* * *

“TJ?” Cyrus asks, walking up to the empty swing beside the other boy, “Mind if I sit?” He asks, the other boy nods.

“Hey Underdog, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just came to check on you.” Cyrus could tell something was wrong, TJ wasn’t his normal self, but he was trying to act normal.

“I’m good. You and Jonah are together now then, the planned worked well.” He says, a slightly forced smile on his face. He was happy for Cyrus, but he couldn’t ignore how upset he was. 

Cyrus watched the other boy, and starts to wonder if his friends were right,  _ But there’s no way. He doesn’t like me does he?  _ “Me and Jonah aren’t together,” he says, a hint of confusion in his voice. TJ looks up to him, hopefulness and shock in his eyes. 

“But you told him the truth,” TJ starts. “I just assumed that’s because you talked and he said he liked you.”

Cyrus nods, “Well we did talk,” he confirms, “But he basically said he doesn’t really know the real him, and doesn’t like me like that, because he doesn’t know who he is.” He pauses, “That boy has a lot to figure out.”

“I’m sorry Cyrus, I really thought he did.”

Cyrus lets out a small chuckle, “No, no, it’s okay. I’m actually relieved that he doesn’t like me. I would have had to turn him down, and that would have been totally awkward and awful.”

“You would have had to turn him down?” TJ asks, fighting to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

“Yeah,” Cyrus smiles.  _ Maybe they were right? Maybe.  _ “Yeah, I kind of got over him.”

“Oh, that’s good,” TJ nods. Trying to figure out what to say next. “Cyrus I-

“TJ I-” 

They both laugh as they talk over each other. 

TJ takes a deep breath, “Cyrus, I like you,” he blurts out. “This whole thing may have started out as a fake relationship to help each other out, but if I’m honest, from that first kiss I was already falling for you. Cyrus it wasn’t all fake for me. I like you, a lot. I get it if you don’t feel the same but I really hope you-”

Cyrus wraps his arms around the taller boys neck and kisses him, hard. It takes a second for TJ to react but he wraps his arms around Cyrus and pulls him closer, and on to his lap. After a couple minutes they both pull away slightly, foreheads still touching, arms still wrapped around each other. 

“I was going to say I really hope you like me too, but I guess you just gave me the answer.” TJ says, a bright smile on his face.

“Just because I give you a surprise kiss doesn’t necessarily mean that I like you. I kissed you in the hallway, remember?” Cyrus says, unable to stop a bright smile from staying on his face. 

“Very true,” TJ says, smile unwavering. “But that kiss felt a little different.” Both boys chuckle. “I really like you Underdog.”

“I really like you too TJ.”

The boys smile at each other for a couple seconds before leaning back in to each other and kissing again.  _Well maybe my friends are right sometimes._

They stay there, kissing on the swing, until Cyrus has a panic that they’ll be late to their next class and they both end up running hand in hand back to the school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's a little rushed, I just wanted to make sure i finished it this week before uni starts up again and I have no free time.   
> Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm currently writing chapter 4, so hopefully i'll post chapter 2 in a couple days!


End file.
